


You keep me grounded

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Latin american music awards, Love, M/M, One Shot, Shy, Singing, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you please do a cheesy Drabble with pignazio at latinamericanmusicawards</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep me grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me English is not my first language!

-

His voice sounds bad as he listens , and Piero pauses before the chorus, feeling his heart pounding , shivers running on his body . Ignazio felt Piero’s voice missing mostly,during their performance and he stares deeply at Piero.  He hold him in a long stare , a stare that told Piero to keep singing.  
Piero took it rather comforting and continued to sing beside his lover and his best friend, with more confidence on his voice and expression.   
When Gianluca sang the last note of grande amore the audience of the auditorium stand up and began to applaud and loudly chant ‘il volo’   
The three Italian men remained speechless and appreciate with gratitude their audience until the producers lead them backstage where they needed to do an interview about their performance and experience on the show.  
“Amore thank you for giving me strength ” Piero whispers to Ignazio pulling him by the side-and with out anybody noticing quickly kissed him on the lips. “Thank you” he repeats shyly. Ignazio smiled and hold Piero into his grip tighter pulling him away .  
“No worries baby,I will always be your rock”


End file.
